


Designer Daydreams

by CandyKayne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Feelings, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKayne/pseuds/CandyKayne
Summary: Yuuri, frustrated and disappointed, has spent the past week in New York trying to be hired on as a designer at various prestigious fashion firms. Just when Yuuri felt his last hope running out, a member of one of the firms Yuuri interviewed at, Phichit Chulanont, emails Yuuri's portfolio to top designer Victor Nikiforov...





	Designer Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic ~ever~, I'm a fashion design student and couldn't resist trying to write this AU. This will be a slow burn, longer fic, so please stick with me <3

Another rejection.

 

Yuuri pocketed his phone and sank into the hard hotel bed, his head in his hands. This was the fourth company he had tried this week, and prospects were looking slimmer and slimmer.  He only had 2 days left until he went back to Hasetsu, and he didn’t know how he was going to face his family or mentor if he came back without a job. Or Yuuko, god, she was going to be so disappointed. His portfolio was perfect, and Yuuri was really proud of the designs he showcased inside it, everything from menswear to bridal, even a children’s line. Yuuri had spent so long polishing his skills, learning new techniques and pushing his creative boundaries, all for this chance. But just like always, he froze up.

 

As soon as he got to the interview, his anxiety pulled him under. The racing pulse, his head spinning. Language all of a sudden seemed impossible, and he could feel himself drowning. Yuuri KNEW he was a good designer, but his anxiety always screwed up the interviews, and those oh so important first impressions.

 

“BZZZZ”

 

Yuuri jumped as his phone started vibrating in his trouser pocket. He quickly pulled it out, and ‘Mom’ flashed across the screen. He had hoped he would have more time before this call. He slowly pressed the accept button and brought the phone to his ear.

 

“Hi Mom” Yuri said quietly, hiding the emotions in his voice. He didn't want to worry Hiroko for no reason.

“Yuuri, how are you? How did your interview today go?” said Hiroko, her voice bubbling with excitement. Yuri could almost feel her bouncing up and down, hoping for good news. At her voice Yuri felt his wall crumble, and tears start to gather in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry mom, I didn’t make this one either. I’m sorry.” Yuuri’s voice shook with tears, the words coming out in an incoherent mumble. His parents had given up so much to help him save for this trip. Worse still, he knew she would still be positive and supportive, even after all these failures. Sure enough, her calming voice reached his ear.

 

“Oh Yuuri, there’s no need to be sorry. Just keep trying, all of us at home are cheering for you..."  


His mom rambled reassurances until Yuuri hung up, his tears finally dry. He looked at the clock on his phone, and it read 8:12pm. His mom must have stepped out the inn for a minute to call him, since it was already into business hours back in Hasetsu. Yuuri could feel the post-panic attack fatigue settling on him, his muscles starting to stiffen,and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, despite it being so early. He threw his phone onto the chair in the corner and, without even removing his glasses, collapsed on top of the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

BZZZZZZZZZZZ

 

Yuuri rolled over, finally awake. Peaks of sunlight streamed through the crack in the dark hotel curtains, and Yuuri could see dust floating through the rays. His shirt was horrible wrinkled, his glasses askew on his face and one sock had sock off in the night. Readjusting his glasses, he rolled onto his back, rubbing his temple in a futile attempt to rid himself of the headache from yesterday. 

 

BZZZZZZZZZZ

 

He sat up, the haze of the morning gone. He reached for his phone, patting the nightstand before realizing where he had placed it the night before. As he reached for it, it vibrated again, and he quickly unlocked it, thumbs fumbling over the numbers. 17 missed calls? 12 texts, and far too many emails! What on earth happened while he was asleep? He opened his email first, dreading listening to the voicemails. He scrolled to the first name he recognized, Yuuko, and opened the email. The only text in it was a line of exclamation points, and a link to Vogue’s online website. He opened it, and almost dropped his phone upon reading the title:

 

**THE FRESH, YOUNG JAPANESE DESIGNER YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT! YUURI KATSUKI, THE UNKNOWN GENIUS**

 

The title was not the only thing that caught his eye. Right under the title, the author of the article: Victor Nikiforov. THE Victor Nikiforov. His hands shaking, Yuuri checked his voicemails, and spotted what he was looking for: an unknown number. Holding his breath, he pressed play.

 

“Hello” a smooth voice said through the speaker. “My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I got sent your portfolio last nig-”

  
The voice cut off as Yuuri dropped the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, This is my first piece of creative writing since highschool (I'm now 22). I know it won't be the best, I have a lot to learn, but I'm hoping people can still enjoy my writing. Kind constructive criticism is extremely welcome!


End file.
